Xander's Battle
by dannyboy
Summary: Xander and Dawn are attacked when home alone--set in mid season seven (Possible Spoilers) This is a what if type thing...
1. Default Chapter

This is just something I wrote when I got bored. I love to hear what people think, and if people like where this story is going and review, I'll continue. Please read and review my story Revelations, I want to know what everyone thinks of it, it was my fist fanfic. Thanks all. Hope you like.  
  
Xander's Battle  
  
  
  
Spike's eyes weld with tears, as he found his fallen friend inside the doorway. Xander lay motionless, bloody, and beaten. Spike had been out with the others on patrol when he had to head back due to the rising sun. When he reached the house he noticed the door was open and there lay two dead bringers and one motionless Xander. Spike screamed for help, but no one came, everyone must have already gone. Then seconds later as he dialed the phone, a stumbling Dawn made her way down the stairs. Spike hadn't noticed and was screaming into the receiver, "Yes, there is an emergency, I need an ambulance, NOW!!!" He then heard a girl crying over his former foe's body, and when he turned he saw Dawn too was bloody and beaten and screamed even louder, "NOW!!!!" He looked Dawn up and down, and realized she was alright, just a bit worse for the wear. He quickly moved over to her and hugged her tightly asking, "What happened?"  
  
"Some bringers busted in, I guess looking for you guys. No one was here except me and Xander, so we fought them the best we could. Xander fought some off as he went for the weapons chest in the living room, while I headed up stairs to find something to use myself. I guess they got the better of us."  
  
"No pet, your still alive, so I would say that you won." Spike said as he heard the ambulance rushing to the home. "It's too light out for me to go with him, besides looks like your going to need some stitches for that," Spike spoke solemnly as he touched the cut on Dawn's forehead. "You two go on to the hospital, and you watch out for him. I'll send Buffy and the others as soon as they get back."  
  
A few hours later..  
  
"Dawn," a relieved Buffy cried as she neared her sister in a full sprint. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. But Xander's not so hot. They said that he's in a coma and don't know if he'll wake up."  
  
"Oh my God," Willow cried from behind them, she and Giles had just arrived. "Spike said it was bad, but, but."  
  
"Can we see him?" Buffy asked Dawn softly, trying not to be pushy. She was trying to make sure that Dawn knew, she was worried about her too, just not as much at this moment.  
  
"Sure." Dawn led her sister down the hall as the others followed.  
  
"So, how many where there?" Giles asked trying to keep himself from crying, he hadn't ever realized how much Xander actually meant to him.  
  
"What, oh, I think about twenty or so. I killed seven or so, Xander killed at least that or more, I guess they did their, take the dead a retreat thing." Dawn said without a hint of braggart in her voice.  
  
"You guys fought off twenty bringers by yourself?" Willow asked looking at Dawn as if impressed, but curious.  
  
"Well, when they came through the doors we just went straight into battle mode. I guess that since we knew we had to, the adrenaline kicked in or something."  
  
"Or something," Willow repeated.  
  
"What does that mean?" Dawn asked questionably.  
  
"Nothing, it just doesn't make sense. Why would the bringers attack you, and leave without finishing the job?"  
  
"Dunno, just assumed we had held on long enough to scare 'em." Dawn replied, not knowing what to think.  
  
They reached the door and their eyes all filled with tears as they saw him. Xander's chest rose and fell, but there was no hint of life in him. He was black and blue and blood was stained on him. They could tell he was in serious trouble. Willow was the first to his side, she held his hand in hers as she sat down next to him and cried, Buffy looked him up and down and just held Dawn as they cried softly into each others hair. Giles, stood at the door, his glasses in hand and tears softly flowing down his cheeks. He had a sudden flashback ***"You're not real, their just making me see what I want," Giles said resiliently, "Oh yeah," Xander started, "then why would they make you see me?"*** He could feel his whole body shaking, because you're like a son to me he thought, that's why I want to see you.  
  
Willow sat holding his hand and thinking herself ***She stood before the world, ready to destroy, when he jumped in front of the perverbial bullet. "I love you," he would repeat over and over as he stopped her from making that huge mistake.*** I won't let you die, she thought as she squeezed his hand just a little tighter.  
  
Buffy saw him laying there and was speechless. There were no words for her to use, as she cried. ***As she and Willow reached the bottom of the elevator shaft they turned to him, "We love you, you know that right?" Xander looked at them lovingly then, "Oh God, we're going to die aren't we?*** No Xander, she thought, I won't let you.  
  
Dawn too was having that same reaction ***Dawn sat teary eyed at the table as Xander spoke the words that he knew she needed to hear, "You're not special, you're extrodinary*** no Xand, she thought, you are.  
  
Many hours later Spike entered the hotel, his face as pale as anyone could recall. Buffy and Dawn had met him at the door, he had came as soon as the light of the sun was far enough over the mountains to leave. He entered wearing a look of concern, he saw Dawn and his looked turned to a relieved smile for a moment. He hugged Dawn so tight that Dawn worried she was going to have to fight to get her next breath. He released her a second or two later, kissed her forehead, and said, "You okay niblet?"  
  
"Yeah, hanging in there, Xander's not so lucky though, he's pretty bad." Dawn said with a grim frown.  
  
"Could you take me to him?" Spike asked. Unknowingly, the two had found a respect for each other over the months, even a slight friendship. Now it killed Spike to think that his new friend could die before he ever fully understood what a true friend was.  
  
They reached the door and were met by Giles and Willow walking out, they were on their way to get dinner and Spike saw an opportunity to clear his conscious, "Could you guys give me a few minutes alone with him? I have some things I need to tell him." Spike asked them to leave him alone as pleadingly as he knew how, Buffy nodded her head and Dawn even teared up realizing how much this moment meant. As they walked toward the diner, Spike turned back into the room with his hands over his mouth and tears starting all over. He approached the bed and softly placed his hand on Xander's chest and stated, "Come on man, you can't die yet. I haven't got to pay you back for all the cheap shots yet. Please man, I have so many things that I need you here for. You keep me focused, everytime you criticize me it makes me think about everything I do, it makes me better. Come on, you help me, you are helping becoming a better pers..well whatever I am. I've never said this, but you are like a brother to me, and that's saying something for me. I can't hate you anymore. I can't do this without you, without any of you. You are the glue of us all and if your gone, well, I'll miss you more than I would like to admit.." Spike was stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
"Dear God, I'm going to die aren't I?" Xander jokingly struggled. "Man, you get a soul and go all weepy on me. So much for the big bad. You know I'll never let you live this down." Xander finished looking into Spike's eyes and for the first time saw his soul instead of the demon. His eyes widened as he realized that this was a man now.  
  
Spike's eyes were full of tears, but now of joy, he was even smiling a giddy smile, "Harris, my god, I thought you were a goner." Spike hurried out as he actually bent to hug Xander. Xander squirmed uncomfortably for a moment then realized he couldn't move so allowed him to.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said as she walked into the room realizing what was going on, "if you two need a private moment.." she laughed as she approached. Spike leapt to his feet and straightened himself up quickly. "It's alright Spike, your allowed to feel for your friends, that's a good thing. Now, speaking of friends, when did you wake up?"  
  
Xander smiled as Buffy took his hand and Spike put his hand on her shoulder, "Right in the middle of this sturring speech, something about being like a brother, and needed." Xander laughed as he looked at Spike as he expected the vamp to squirm but he didn't.  
  
"Harris, your forgetting the key part, you know, the whole we can't do this without you." Spike said with a smirk as he watched Xander laugh on the inside as his smile danced.  
  
"God, I leave for two seconds and you guys bond? Maybe, we should be in the hospital more often." Buffy laughed.  
  
"No, that's okay, this once is enough for me," Xander stated as he softly moaned as he touched his head. "I think I'm broken."  
  
"Where?" Buffy asked questionably.  
  
Spike laughed for a second, "Luv, I think he meant all over."  
  
"Once again with the spot on Spike, your starting to scare me." Xander laughed and then moaned again and grabbed his head.  
  
Willow, Dawn, and Giles all entered mere seconds later all rushing to the bedside. Willow was the first, "He Mr. Sleepy Head, I was gettin' worried that you decided to take an extra long nap."  
  
"Will, I heard every word you said," Xander said holding her ear close to her ear, "I heard you say I love you and I couldn't give up then could I?" Xander thought as he remembered the time he had brought her back with the same words.  
  
Willow was shocked as she realized what he was thinking and whispered, "That wasn't Oz was it? My God Xander, why didn't you ever tell me?" Willow kissed his head and allowed Dawn to take her place.  
  
"So, some battle huh?"  
  
"Yeah, glad to see you got out alright," Xander stated with a sigh of relief. "I was afraid you were outpowered or something when you went upstairs. God, I must've fought off at least thirty more downstairs after you left. I remember thinking 'my God, I got to keep her safe,' fighting for what seemed like forever, and then as the last bringer I saw head fell to the ground, I lost all my energy, and was gone."  
  
Giles opened his eyes at these comments, "Xander, did you say thirty?"  
  
"Well, I didn't actually count, but there was a lot."  
  
Giles smiled as he approached and leaned down in his ear, "I was scared that you wouldn't wake up, and I had a thought about when you saved me in the factory. You know, 'why would they make you see me?" Anyway, I figured out a reason why they would," Giles was teary and almost stuttering, "your like a son to me."  
  
"Giles, your more of a father to me, to all of us, than we've ever had in our home lives. You are our dad." Xander softly reached up and pulled the former watcher to him and held him close.  
  
"Xander, there's something I need to tell you," Giles whispered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think I read in a book yesterday about the powers that be, granting a man extraordinary powers to fight the fight here in Sunnydale during what was referred to as the 'Last battle.' And by what I understand he is to be the slayers right hand man. You fought off twenty plus bringers on your own, do you know how?"  
  
"No," Xander said numbly.  
  
"Do you know you weren't suppose to wake up, now your awake, and your head doesn't nearly look as blue. Xander, I think the powers have given you power to fight the battle alongside the others."  
  
"We'll see," Xander said, once again almost numbly. "We'll see." 


	2. A bigger battle?

Buffy and Giles stood in the hospital hall, a mere day after Xander and Dawn's fight with the bringers. Dawn still looked like she had went several rounds with Mike Tyson, while Xander looked as though he was expected to on a daily basis. Giles and Buffy were discussing this matter in detail. "So what are you saying Giles? Are you trying to tell me that he is now the male equivalent to a slayer?"  
  
"Something of the sorts, I guess," Giles stated as he took his glasses in one hand and cleaned them with the other, "all I know is what I told you about what I read. Besides look at Dawn, now look at Xander. He wasn't suppose to wake up yesterday, and now he's at full strength and ready to go."  
  
"So what do we do? Train him too?"  
  
"Don't think that will be necessary luv," Spike entered the conversation as he left the room that he had been in for a full day with Xander. "I will make sure he is ready to go."  
  
Giles looked at him and laughed, "So basically, you want to be his watcher?" Giles had made this comment in remark to Buffy's comment calling him a slayer.  
  
"Kinda I guess, I don't have to wear ugly tweed do I?" Spike asked with pleading eyes towards Buffy, with an even louder chuckle and even his trademark smirk.  
  
"Tweed would look good on yo." Buffy started to say it, "No, no I was joking, don't hit me." Buffy was laughing the hardest of all three. For one she was witnessing Spike being accepted to the group that said they never would and for two she imagined Spike in tweed.  
  
"Are you sure you want to train him?" Giles asked.  
  
Before Spike could answer Xander made his way out the door, no limp, no bruises, no pain period. "He better, I'd hate to have to die before he can," Xander looked at Spike stopping before he delved into the speech again, they both just laughed together as they all walked out of the hospital together.  
  
Later in the basement..  
  
Xander watched as Spike and Buffy trained the girls, he thought about all the times he wished he could do something more, and now he could. He then stood as the girls were released from their training for the day. Buffy passed him and gave him a fake concerned look, "Careful, we haven't fed him yet," she laughed all the way up the stairs and still could be heard in the kitchen upstairs.  
  
"Come on whelp, let's do this." Spike motioned Xander in front of him, and he immediately started to act as though on the prowl. He circled Xander, as Xander stood there calm watching him circle. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Xander calmly turned, following Spike in his continuing circle, "Wait for a mistake, and capitalize. I may have super strength or something but I don't know how to fight."  
  
"Good boy, but what about if I do this?" Spike didn't allow a second between the question and the lunge. He lunged as if to tackle Xander, Xander jumped up over Spike landing back to back with him. Both quickly hit right elbows to the other's head as they jumped forward while turning back to face the other. "That was smart, but not effective." He quickly threw two punches, starting left and then right, Xander instinctively dodged the first punch and was hit be the second as he dodged. When contact was made Xander hit a kick to the gut of Spike doubling him over, Xander hit Spike in the head with a rising knee, and jumped kicking the now standing straight up Spike in the right side of the head. Spike fell to the floor as Xander approached, Spike's face vamped out as he sweeped Xander's legs out from left to right. Xander landed back first as Spike reached his full stance. He stood over Xander, and started to kick him in the gut, Xander caught the boot and threw him off. Spike was thrown so hard that he hit the wall, not hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough to hurt. Spike charged in what seemed to Xander like slow motion, he threw a right which was easily avoided, then a left which Xander blocked, then Xander delivered a right to the stomach, a left jab to the face, and a right uppercut to Spike's jaw. Spike stumbled back, he noticed that Xander had lazed for a momentary second though and charged full vamp speed. Xander found Spike's arms wrapped around his neck from behind him, and the only thing that kept him from snapping it was Xander's hands wedged in between his neck and Spikes hands.  
  
"Alright, where did you go wrong?" Spike asked through his fangs as he held Xander in the predicament.  
  
"I was complacent for a second, and that was enough." Xander said as he pulled at the hands. He held his body as still as he could trying not to give up the little leverage he still controlled.  
  
"Correct, now what."  
  
"I fight like a girl," Xander said with a snicker as he dropped his boot heavily on Spikes. Spike hopped back for a second and caught a spinning boot to the face. As he stumbled backwards Xander charged with almost the same speed Spike had done before, capturing Spike in the same situation. "What now deadboy?"  
  
"Can you kill a vampire by breaking it's neck?"  
  
"No, but I could try my powers out and see if I can rip your head off."  
  
"That would be something, now wouldn't it. Bloody hell Harris, you can't beat me like this, the least you can hope for is someone to stake me while you hold me." Spike the flipped forward taking Xander with him. They landed on Xander's back, with Spike crushing into Xander from above. He stood quickly as Xander was out of breath and placed his boot right at Xander's throat.  
  
"Okay, that's enough for today gentlemen." Giles voice broke in over the labored breath of both, one for good reason and the other just out of habit as he stepped off the bottom stair. "Xander, that was excellent for your first training session." Spike moved his boot out of his throat and extended him a hand up. As he stood he met Giles' eyes, "Well, I think I've seen my answer. What do you think Spike."  
  
"I don't want to fight him." Spike said with a modest laugh trying to make his smart comment seem realistic. "Well, yeah I would, that was a pretty good go."  
  
"At least I learned something from getting my ass kicked for the last seven years." Xander said to Spike with a smile. "How to trade quips while we fight." Xander laughed as the three walked up the stairs to find the others.  
  
A little later, almost dark..  
  
Dawn was sitting at the kitchen table doing research as Xander approached her. "Well, at least you know what your power is now," Dawn said to Xander with a smile.  
  
"Listen Dawnie, this doesn't change a thing I said, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just harder being the only normal one."  
  
"Well you have Andrew," Xander joked, he laughed so hard he could've fell over.  
  
"That I do," Dawn said looking longingly through the kitchen door into the living room where he sat.  
  
"Huh," was Xander's only audible reaction. His head was screaming, I thought he was gay, what did she mean by that, is there something I should be hurting Andrew for.  
  
"Xander, how do you know when someone like's you the way that you like them?" Dawn asked looking into her friends eyes awaiting the answer she wanted rather badly.  
  
Again though, all Xander could muster was an almost inaudible, "HUH?"  
  
"You know, when can you tell how they feel? When they look at you, when they hold you, when?"  
  
"If he's held you I have a bigger battle on my hand than an apocalypse, I'll have to save him from Buffy." Xander said with a chuckle as he tried to stray his mind from the situation, but couldn't. He had a flashback of Dawn dancing in the bronze and thinking about how hot she was, how hot she is. If anyone could make a gay boy straight it would be her he thought as he chuckled even louder.  
  
~Seemed like a good stopping point. Anyways, the review that was worried this was going to be a Xander/Buffy, don't worry the only relationship I will delve into will be one with Dawn and Andrew, as impossible as that sounds because we all know that Andrew is obviously gay, so this is kind of a what if situation. Anyway the rest of the story will try and revolve around Xander's learning how to fight and deal with the situation. Read and Review, you must have already read so please review!!!!! Suggestions are very welcome, I don't really know where I am going with this. 


	3. Changes

****Author's Note: The start of this chapter is based on Xander and Dawn, and to understand it fully, you'll have to read my story "Their Moment." I hope that you enjoy these stories, because I enjoy writing them.****  
  
Chapter 3: Conversation  
  
"Hey Dawnie, what was all that yelling about a minute ago?" Xander asked the younger of the two Summers' sisters as she reached the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Uh, well. Remember that conversation we had about Andrew? Well, he likes me. In fact we like each other, and we actually kissed a few minutes ago! But, uh, Spike kinda walked in on it. Then Buffy." Dawn was going on about the story when Xander got this worried look on his face. "What?"  
  
"Is Andrew okay? They didn't hurt him did they?" Xander asked genuinely concerned, he knew how overprotective Spike and Buffy are of Dawn. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, first there were threats by Spike, then Andrew got pissed and stood face to face with Spike. Buffy walked in before Spike could pummel him. Spike then told Buffy what he had walked in on and Buffy started to go after him. I stopped her and told her why that he was so good for me. Then all of sudden after Spike said something, Buffy asked to see him outside. Andrew and I, kinda got caught up in the moment and were kissing when they came back in. They didn't yell though, in fact they allowed us to continue. Then when Buffy told Andrew all these do's and don'ts he was really romantic and agreed."  
  
"Wow, that's a whole lotta stuff in such a small time period." Xander said as he laughed about the quick telling of the story. He then changed the subject slightly, "So, what are you two going to do? I mean relationship wise? Now is not the best time for movies and Bronzing it, if you know what I mean."  
  
Andrew answered Xander's question as he reached the bottom of the steps. "We're going to do what we can. I am going to be here for her for whatever she needs, and I'm gonna give her all the attention and love a man possibly can."  
  
Dawn slightly blushed as she approached him, "When did you get so romantic?" Dawn laughed as she softly leaned to kiss him on the lips. She had left him upstairs to get something to drink, and she knew that Spike had talked to him more after she left. As the kiss ended she stepped back and looked him in the eyes, "Spike didn't say anything to bad did he?"  
  
"Nah, nothing I can't handle. You know, you do this I break that, you say this I'll eat you, type of conversation. Anyway, don't have to worry bout it, cause I won't do any of those things." Andrew said as he leaned in to kiss Dawn again.  
  
"Aww how cute," Xander laughed. He turned to go into the kitchen when he saw Willow and Kennedy kissing in there, so he decided that he should leave them be. He turned and headed upstairs, and when he reached the top of the stairs he found Spike and Buffy kissing. He was out of places to go and frustratedly said, "My God, you ALL need to get a room."  
  
Spike and Buffy turned to him and both slightly smiled as they noticed he wasn't angry at the sight he had just witnessed. Buffy slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you going to be okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. But with all this coupling going on, we're going to have a lot of this going on huh?"  
  
"Well Harris, I guess your right. But, I think you shouldn't worry about us, I think you have an ex-vengeance demon you need to romance. Who knows, maybe since love seems to be in the air you all could patch things up." Spike told him in a friendly advice way, "Who knows, maybe we all need this now."  
  
Before another word could be said, Xander turned and rushed towards the room where Anya had decided to crash and sleep for a while. Xander smiled as he reached Buffy's bedroom door, because inside his former love had decided to sneak away for a nap. Just as he started to turn the nob, the nob turned on it's own and the door opened, there they stood face to face, just looking at each other's eyes. "What do you want Harris?" Anya asked trying her best to sound annoyed that he was there, but Xander could see in her eyes that she felt a little different than she sounded.  
  
"I want you," Xander said those words as he cupped Anya's face and kissed her softly and quickly.  
  
Anya pulled her head away for a second reluctantly trying to keep up her charade, "What are you.." was all she got out before Xander was kissing her again. This time she didn't try to avoid the kiss, instead she dove in fully. After a few moments of head turning passion she softly was released by Xander. She softly tilted her head to the left as she looked at his gleeful eyes and asked, "Now, what does this mean? Do you want me, I mean do you want to be with me?"  
  
"Anya, I've always wanted to be with you. I should've been with you all this time, that is if you will have me."  
  
"Have you, are you wanting to get completely back together," Anya asked hopefully. "I mean, how far back together are we talking?"  
  
Xander smiled as he looked her in the eyes. He slowly reached into his pocket as she smiled even wider and even covered her mouth to keep from crying out in joy. He slowly pulled his hand out of his pocket, now holding a small blue box, he turned to her and opened it up to reveal the engagement ring that Anya had once wore proudly, and softly whispered, "All the way."  
  
Anya looked up slowly at Xander and noticed that there were three couples standing behind him. She looked at Willow, Kennedy, Spike, Buffy, Andrew, and Dawn before answering, "Are you sure you want to ask in front of everyone?"  
  
Xander quickly turned to see them all standing there, and turned back smiling even wider, "Yeah, in fact this is perfect. Anya, will you marry me.again?"  
  
"No running away this time?"  
  
"None, promise."  
  
"Then yes, I will marry you..again." Anya leapt into Xander's arms and was quickly swept away by a romantic kiss. A collective "YAY!" was heard coming from the couples from behind as the couple continued to kiss. Then a serious mood set in when finally Anya looked into Xander's eyes and said, "You've got to promise me one more thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know that you're part of the fight now, so you have to promise me that you won't die and leave me alone again."  
  
The crew came to the realization, each looking at their significant other that one or the other may not come out of this battle alive. All eyes teared up slightly as Xander palmed Anya's face again, he looked into her eyes and softly whispered, "I promise." 


End file.
